machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
An Official Summons - Prt 02
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 05 - 1420L For a moment there was an awkward silence in the air between them as Administrator Robins gave her a puzzled look before finally speaking. " Travis... Travis Robins. " He offered. Nagoya frowned shaking her head. The Administrator looked embarrassed for a moment before leaning closer and whispering in her ear. "Porkchop ... " "Porkchop?" She mimicked before childhood memories came back to her in a sudden rush. "Holy Frakk'n Shit, Porkchop!'" Nagoya would never consider her childhood as even remotely normal but between the ages of 9 to 12 living life in the OCON arcology she ruled the roost. It was alway her that had to think up the games to play and entertaining ways to amuse both her and her assorted playmates and thus had gained a rather dedicated group of followers who had always been a constant feature in her young life. Among these there had always been a portly little kid she had nicknamed Porkchop for no other reason than it had a amused her and the boy she had given it to seemed to enjoy the attention it afforded him. That was until her Father had decided that they needed to relocate the family residence to another OCON arcology closer to a school that was said to have a more challenging educational program for his otherwise unmotivated offspring. Nagoya could still recall the little boy crying as he stood watching her family depart and the sense of guilty she felt for not fighting harder to stay. "I knew you'd grown up but ..." She motioned her hand absentmindedly. " You're taller and not as fat as I thought you'd be ? " She stopped than unable to think of anything more meaningful to say. -- Nagoya found herself more than happy to provide Robins a tour of the facility when he asked. The tour itself reminding her of their youth when she lead the other kids around the arcology seeking their next big adventure. The Body Shop however was not as large as the arcology of their youth and after a hour give or take the tour concluded in her office with Robins seated on the couch looking over the globe of Mars with mild interest as Mrs Wallace set out tea and snacks for their guest. Nagoya herself pouring him a cup before turning her attention to her own. " Memories... " she found herself speaking aloud smiling to herself. " I can recall pouring you tea fairly often when we where younger. " Robin's nodded. " As I recall after I broke one of your cups you never let me touch your tea set again. I was only allowed that little pink plastic cup and saucer from that point forward. " " My step-mother insisted. " Nagoya nodded silent for a moment before speaking her mind. " You'll forgive my bluntness Travis, but I doubt seriously a trip down memory lane is what brought you here today." Administrator Robins paused a moment before nodding and returning his cup to the tray. " In another time an place it would have been enough just to know you were still alive but you are correct I came here to address business." Robin's was silent for a moment more before he continued. " The fact is that I had already heard good things about you and your business long before I even found out who you really where. Than just last week I was called to your fathers office in the OCON arcology for a private meeting. " Nagoya felt her insides go cold at the mention of her father. " Really, I would have thought he'd have forgotten all about me by now." " No.... No the Director as it happens keeps a very close eye on you and your activities. I'd even venture to say he is proud of you and your accomplishments of late. The truth is perhaps that for all your preceaved failings you may in fact have proven to be less of a disappointment to the man than your siblings." Nagoya found Robins a observation a tad surprising. " I would ask you to forgive me but I find that rather hard to believe given the shared history. " Robins nodded his understanding. " Still, with all that is happening he asked me to look after your safety." Nagoya frowned uncertain of how to take the revelation. " My Safety, Did give any specifics? " Robins shrugged. " No he wasn't specific on the details, only that it be done. " " Can we assume that you have worked out the details than ? " Nagoya inquired. Robins smiled nodding his head. " As a matter of fact I do have something in mind if you'd like to hear it ... "